Beneath The Stars
by DramaKing4Life
Summary: The Evans Twins have a free house and decide to invite their friends over for a BBQ & camp out.The perfect opportunity for Troy to admit his feelings for someone.But will he?And Does someone have feeling for him?Set after the 1st Film,TroyRyan Tryan Slash
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people, this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice and read and review. I'm a massive Ryan Evans fan and I just wanted to right a story where he wasn't always bullied or hurt (not that I don't like those stories, I just wanted to give the poor guy a break lol). So here it is, hope you enjoy, second chapter up soon :-)! Btw the parts in italics are thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The lunch hall at East High was packed, the usual groups of people sat at their usual tables, however since the "Twinkle Town Musical" and a certain popular basket ball player singing, there was less of a sense of enforced cliques. People hung out with people because they were familiar but were now able to mix happily with other groups as well. There were still certain grudges as in any high school, but in general East High was a friendly place.

Ryan Evans couldn't be happier about this, after the initial shock of he and his sister Sharpay loosing the lead roles to none other than basketball legend Troy Bolton and science genius Gabriella Montez and the changes in people's character that followed, like skater dudes playing the cello.  
"_Isn't that a saw? Hmmm…?"_ Ryan never could work that out.  
During the rehearsal process for the show, he was forced to socialise with the new comers and their friends, and after a short while he soon found it fun to be mixing with new people. Chad, Zeke and Jason were pretty cool guys once you got to know them, Taylor was just so smart and helpful, Gabbi was really sweet and Troy, Troy was nice, really nice in fact. It was a real shame he and Gabriella hadn't worked out, they dated for the month after the show but for some unknown reason both she and Troy decided they were better as best friends and had been ever since.

Still Ryan finally had friends of his own rather than always socialising with Sharpay's select friends at the drama club. He liked being with his sister and loved her dearly, but he did sometimes feel like her shadow, so having these new found friends to support him made it so much easier on the day Ryan decided to finally come out as gay. His sister already knew and had kept it secret until Ryan was ready and he was pleased to discover that every one of them accepted him, though to be honest none of them where shocked.

So here he was sitting in the East High cafeteria on a Friday lunch time three months after the "Twinkle Town Musical" with his own group of friends laughing and joking with people who actually knew him as more than the Drama King and he was happy, though one important person was missing.  
As if on queue the familiar sound of high stiletto heels announced the arrival of the school's resident Drama Queen. Sharpay Evans entered the cafeteria with a casual flick of her long blonde hair and made her way through the tables of people to join the table of friends. Not long ago it used to be that people parted for Sharpay out of fear however since the show the "Ice Princess" of East High had thawed and now people parted out of admiration and respect, she was still a star after all and some habits never change. Sure she still had her bitchy moments but these were more humorous than genuinely nasty, and after finding it difficult to begin with dealing with the rather cocky Chad Danforth, she soon settled into the group. She made her way over to the large circular table.  
"Hey Guys" she greeted cheerily  
Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke and Ryan all looked round, "Hey Sharpay" they smiled. Ryan moved over and made a space between himself and Zeke for his twin. Zeke face lit up and he went all doe eyed as Sharpay sat beside him.  
"So Ry, you told them yet?" she asked looking round the table as she sat.  
"No Shar" his blue eyes gleamed excitedly "I though I would wait for you to arrive before we do the honours" he smiled as he realised everyone round the table was immediately hooked and listening intently.

Sharpay paused for dramatic affect and gazed at all the faces looking at her.In his impatience at waiting for the diva to speak Chad blurted "Go on tell us!"Sharpay shot him a look that caused the jock to flinch and sit back looking like a told off puppy.

"As I'm sure you are aware our parents" she gestures to herself and Ryan, "often go away on business"  
"_Typical Sharpay"_ Ryan though, _"drawing it out so there is more attention on her" _he smiled to himself.  
"Well our parents are away over this weekend, this evening in fact to Monday morning. And seeing as the house and grounds would be empty Ryan and I thought…"

Ryan couldn't contain his excitement any longer and had a sudden case of word vomit "youwouldliketocomeoverforabbq!"  
The table all turned and looked at him puzzled expressions etched across their faces. The blonde blushed and his face turned the same shade of pink as his hat. "I mean would you like to come over for a bbq?" he said a sheepish smile playing on his lips.  
They all laughed at Ryan's gabbled words, though Sharpay looked a bit annoyed that she hadn't announced the invite.  
"Of course we would love to come!" beamed Gabriella at the twins "it would be cool!" the others all nodded in agreement.  
"Wait! There's more" announced Sharpay standing "what Ryan didn't say was that you're also invited to camp over in the garden. For the whole weekend!"  
"BBQ!" exclaimed Zeke "Awesome!"  
"Camping" Chad and Jason both said "Wicked!"  
"Typical guys" giggled Kelsi and Taylor  
"So it's a yes then?" asked Sharpay  
"YES!" the group all shouted

Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands, Ryan grinned excitedly. It had actually been his idea, the camping part anyway and he was thrilled his idea was a greeted with such enthusiasm. It would be great fun chilling out of school with Chad, Kelsi, Taylor, Gabbi, Troy, Troy and Troy. Ryan sighed and drifted off into his thoughts of scruffy blondish hair and basketball shorts and dark blue eyes when he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Hey Ryan" a voice whispered. He turned and found those dark blue eyes inches away from him. Ryan gulped uncomfortable at the closeness of Troy's smiling face, "yeah" Ryan breathed.

"I'm really looking forward to the weekend" Troy said with a cute lop sided smile on his face  
"Yeah me to" replied the blonde shakily. _"God if Troy new what I had just been thinking…"  
_"The camp out was a great idea to Ryan" Troy complimented  
"Huh? How did you know it was my idea?" Ryan exclaimed  
"Well I figured it wouldn't be Sharpay's idea, what with the outdoors and tent parts involved" the basket ball star laughed  
"Oh haha yeah I guess" Ryan blushed and once again was the colour of his hat  
"So I guess I shall see you this Saturday. When do you want me?"  
"What?!" Ryan nearly fell from his seat  
"At your house for the party dumb ass" laughed Troy  
"I knew that" Ryan went pinker _"Of course that's what he meant stupid, God!"  
_"Well?" Troy asked still smiling  
"Erm does 5pm sound ok?" Ryan answered  
"Cool, well see ya then" and with that Troy rose tapped Gabbi on the shoulder who stood and joined him, they both thanked Sharpay and Ryan for the invite waved bye to the others Troy high fived Chad, "Cya guys!" and left the cafeteria.  
"What was all that about? And why are you so pink?" asked Sharpay her eye brow raised in question  
"Oh, hahaha that, erm nothing. This weekend is gonna be AWSOME!" Ryan grinned at his sister changing the subject.

He just didn't know how awesome yet.

* * *

**Ok well I hope I haven't commited some horrible fanfic crime or something yet, not that I plan to I'm just nervous as this is my first story. Said it before but please read and review. thanks :-) Tootles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right here it is the second chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I hope I continue to meet your expectations. Please let me know wot you think, I shall endevour to get chapter 3 up asap. I meant to put this on the previous chapter but did so...Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its character (though I wish I did :-p!) Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Troy and Gabbi stood by Troy's locker. The corridors were thankfully quiet as most people were in the cafeteria. They were having a whispered conversation behind the locker door.  
"So did you speak to Ryan?" asked Gabriella  
"Nooo, I bottled out…again!" Troy sulked  
"Oooh Troy! You gotta tell Ryan how you feel!" the scientist said as she slumped against the lockers.  
"I just can't seem to find the words to say all I need to say" he slammed his locker shut and sighed.  
"Well this BBQ at the Evans' would be the perfect opportunity to tell him what's on your mind" she smiled and put her arm round Troy's shoulders and began to lead him to their final class of the day.

It was several months ago when Troy and Gabbi had been a couple and things were going fairly well. Troy was sweet and caring and considerate in fact he was the perfect boyfriend, yet there was a problem. Whilst Troy was happy to kiss and stuff, he just couldn't go any further. Gabbi wasn't too bothered by this at first she put it down to nerves after all it was both of their first time, but she then began to notice other things. Little gestures and expressions which would have seemed insignificant to others yet bugged her, but the confirmation that she needed came one day. It was during a dance lesson in drama and Ryan Evans was on the stage mid recital, he was wearing tight black pants with a fitted green, black and white stripped shirt and matching green baker boy hat and he was gyrating his hips to this salsa rhythm. Gabriella had turned to Troy to ask him if he was ready to practise and found him staring eyes wide, mouth open at Ryan completely transfixed. It was then that it had dawned on her; "_oh my god Troy is gay!"!_ So she waited until the end of lessons and the class was empty except for Troy, she went over and kissed him full on the lips and slipped her hands down the front of outside of his pants. "Hey, hey, hey what are you doing?" Troy had yelped pulling away.  
"Did that do anything for you?" she asked  
"Huh? What are you getting at?" Troy said stumbling backwards  
"Look, Troy is there something you wanna tell me?"  
"N.n.no, it's just uh…um" the nervous boy stammered  
"Troy, I know, I mean, I guessed. I saw the way you looked at Ryan and its ok" she smiled  
"Gabbi I…I don't know what to say…I like him…I just" Troy had sat down on the edge of the stage with a frightened and sad expression on his face. Gabriella went over to comfort him.  
"You are cool guy Troy; you know you don't need to hide things from me. I have felt things between haven't been right for awhile, I guess now I know why." After along conversation during which the both earned a detention for missing class, Gabbi convinced Troy she was ok, shocked that he hadn't told her sooner, but was pleased he had  
"I promise I won't tell anyone till your ready" Gabriella reassured him.  
"Thanks Gabbi, for everything" he leaned in and hugged her tight.

However Gabriella was now starting to get a little annoyed, she had waited for Troy to be ready, knowing it would be difficult for him and was giving him time. She thought the time had come when Ryan had himself had come out.  
"Look Troy see, people still like him and now that you know he _**is**_ gay, you can make your move" she had said suggestively  
"I just can't Gabbi, I mean it was no real shock about Ryan was it, I mean look at him" Troy had tried to explain  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she had questioned look a tad annoyed  
"Nothing Ryan is a great guy, really great; it's just, well, what I mean is that people don't expect _**me**_ to be. I have my reputation to think of, also there is my dad and the team and…"

She had just sighed knowing it was useless to argue and that Troy would come out when he was ready to deal with it. Though here she was a month down the line from then and Troy had been given this perfect opportunity and she just didn't want to see it go to waste, _"Hmmm…what to do?"_ the genius thought as she walked down the corridor to calculus arm linked with Troy, _"…what to do?"_

...HSM...

Ryan was in his sister's room curled up in the large window bench absentmindedly flicking through the pages of a teen magazine, Sharpay lounged across her king size bed filling her nails, head bopping to the song playing from the hidden sound system.

"Never met a girl like you  
You're so amazing  
Every little thing you do  
Gets me every time  
Never met a girl like you  
You drive me crazy  
You're the only one  
I think about  
Day and night"

"Who is this?" Ryan asked his twin with out looking up from the page  
"Corbin some thing or rather, I like this song, makes me feel good about myself" Sharpay replied inspecting her nails for the final time.  
"Oh. Cool" Ryan said not really listening. He dropped the magazine to the floor, sighed and swigged his legs over the side of the bench. The afternoon sun shone through the window behind him making his blonde hair appear almost like a halo.

"Shar?"  
"Mmmm?" She acknowledged as she began painting her nails over with a crystal shimmer.  
"Nothing" Ryan sighed after a long pause  
"Hmmm" she began on her other hand  
Ryan shifted awkwardly on the bench, he had things playing on his mind and he couldn't think how to word it.  
"Do you still like Troy?" the blonde boy asked walking over and sitting at the end of Sharpay's bed.  
"What!" Sharpay exclaimed sitting up "were on Earth did that come from?"  
"I dunno, just wondered I guess" Ryan lied  
"Well he is cute, but he never responds to **any** of my advances and since the whole Gabbi thing I've finally taken the hint, Troy's doesn't fancy me" Sharpay said matter of factly _"Though I can't think why"._ And besides, Zeke has the hots for me and he bakes genius cookies!"  
"Oh I see" Ryan sighed again and fidgeted with his shirt cuff.  
"Ry, has this got anything to do with earlier?" Sharpay queried moving closer towards her brother, taking care not to damage her wet nail varnish.  
"No, no it's nothing, stupid really forget it" Ryan said a little too hurriedly.  
"Ryan, don't lie to me, I'm your twin and I can tell your fibbing" Sharpay said wiggling her newly polished finger with mock annoyance, well mostly.

"Ok, well promise you won't laugh?" Ryan said deciding he couldn't keep anything from Sharpay; she had ways of making you talk.  
"Promise"  
"Right…here it goes…I like Troy." Ryan said unsure of how his sister would react. Sharpay sat and stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of hysterical giggles.  
"Is that it? Your big announcement is that you like Troy? Please like I didn't see that one!" She laughed some more.  
"You knew?" a puzzled Ryan asked  
"Duh! I'm your twin, I know everything! The guy is sex on legs, besides I've seen the way you look at him and how you blush when he speaks to you. Geesh Ry give me some credit, I'd be shocked if you didn't!"

Ryan was stunned at the Diva's reaction, _"is there anything this girl doesn't know bout me?"  
_"So you told him?" asked Sharpay  
"What!! No!! God Shar I was just thinking bout how smart you were, buts the dumbest suggestion EVER!" Ryan said rising from the bed in annoyance  
"Why?" Sharpay said as if it was a perfect normal thing to do, "He might like it."  
"Troy? Gay? That goes together as well as bright pink and orange!!" Ryan said heading for the door.

"Well he did reject me" Sharpay said as if stating the obvious, "and he and Gabbi split and he hasn't dated since. There's gotta be something bout him"  
Ryan turned at looked at his sister still lounged on her bed like a pampered cat, and for a moment contemplated her words before saying "Haha, right Shar of course. Anyway I'm gonna think bout hitting the sack"  
"With Troy?" Sharpay chimed in, a mock expression of innocence on her face.  
"Funny sis" Ryan smirked "tomorrow is the party, so get some beauty sleep. You need it" Ryan said shutting the door just as a well aimed pillow from Sharpay was flung at his head.

* * *

**I know that some people think Gabbi would react differently, but she is so sweet in the film that I think she could deal with it well. It things are unclear or wot ever let me know and I shall try to claryify them. Please review again, like I said Chapter 3 up asap once i deal with uni stuff :-)! Tootles x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is chapter 3, its a longer chapter this time :-)!! I'm experimenting with a new lay out as some people found it difficult to read the last 2 chapters, so I hope that this one is better, let me kno wot u think. Thank you sooo much to those of you that are reviewing, seriously it means a lot! So once again read, review and enjoy. p.s I slipped a Mean Girls reference in there lol, just cuz it fitted.  
Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Troy woke up with a strange feeling in his stomach. A good feeling, a sort of warm and fuzzy feeling. Then he remembered his dream, it had been about a certain blonde boy. He smiled to himself; remembering the out come of the dream. It had been one good night. It was then that he realised what day it was. The day of the Evans' BBQ had arrived!! Suddenly that warm and fuzzy feeling was replaced with the feeling of hundreds of little birds trapped in his stomach and fighting to get out. In less than eight hours he would be seeing that certain boy in an out of school situation and the nerves took hold of him.

"_What if I make a fool of myself? What the hell am I going to wear? What if he doesn't actually like me?" _Troy's mind raced as he climbed out of bed and began pacing his room.

He eventually got dressed and went down stairs to breakfast, which he barely touched. He kept looking at the clock and checking the time. At lunch time troy was on edge.

"_Only five hours to go"_ he thought looking at the clock.

By three o'clock the handsome bag of nerves had had enough. He grabbed his cell phone, hit speed dial to speak to the one person who could calm him.

"Hi Troy what's up?"

"Gabbi I really need you, I'm going crazy with nerves about this evening." Troy confessed to his friend

"Why? It's not like it's a date, there will be lots of other people there." The petite genius said

"I know, it's just…well, I can't explain it, when I think about seeing him I get all nervous and …"

"Ok ok" Gabbi chuckled down the phone "I shall be over in ten, we can get ready together, is that ok?"

"That's awesome Gabbi, thank you, thank you sooo much!" the basket ball star gushed

"Yeah yeah, see you in a mo" Gabriella hung up.

Ten minutes later Gabbi arrived to find Troy a gibbering wreck. They went up stairs to Troy's room and had a prep talk, then packed Troy's over night stuff and sleeping bag then began to pick Troy's outfit. He wanted to look good for Ryan, even if he didn't notice, so after much um-ing and ah-ing they decided on a pair of snug faded blue jeans, a tight blue and white bold stripped polo shirt and his white K-Swiss. They then showered and freshened up, Troy in bathroom, Gabbi in the guest bathroom. Troy quickly got dressed in his room, did his hair and sprayed himself with his favourite cologne. Opening his door he went out onto the landing just as Gabriella emerged from the spare room.

"WOW" Troy exclaimed.

The pretty brunette was dressed in a sexy red strap top with floral pattern, a floaty white skirt, brown wedge heels and chunky brown belt. She smiled and her cheeks flushed at Troy's reaction. He was still a real charmer. After loading their bags into Troy's car (Gabbi was leaving her car at Troy's), Troy remember one important thing.

"Dad, where is the tent?" he called

"Didn't your mother say? She threw it out, it had a hole" Mr Bolton called from the kitchen. Troy's face fell for a moment, before Gabbi said he could share hers if he wished. Troy grinned and thanked her.

"It's ok. What time is it?" She asked

"Quarter to five" He answered "we best head off; it takes longer than fifteen minutes to get there."

They called good bye to Troy's parents, Jumped into the car and head off to the Evans's Estate.

…HSM…

Ryan was having a fit. It was four o'clock and he was left with an hour to get ready because he and Sharpay had been working their tails off all morning. Because his parents had gone away the home help had been given the weekend off, leaving himself and Sharpay to do all the preparation themselves, something neither of them has ever had to do. They had spent the morning rushing round a supermarket, which to Sharpay was totally alien territory, buying burgers, hot dogs and drinks. Ryan had been looking at the 2 for 1 offer on the bottles of soda, when he turned and found Sharpay had gotten into a cat fight with a woman over the last 12 pack of burger buns. The Drama Queen won through sheer brute force, once she has hold of something she wants she never lets go, like the white and red hat of hers Ryan wanted, she just never gives in. He wondered were his sister got it from and how come he missed that gene. Once home Ryan was left to clear space in the garden for the tents, whilst Sharpay called Zeke, apparently she had had enough of working. She came out side awhile later squealing with delight as Zeke had agreed to do the BBQ.

"_He shouldn't find it too difficult; after all it's just like baking isn't it?"_ Ryan thought.

The blonde pair had then sorted out the music arranging the speakers so that they would play outside, then went about organising tables outside on the terrace with snacks and another with drinks. They had ventured into the cellar much to Ryan's fear of spiders, and produced large bottles of vodka and another of Jack Daniels and a final of Malibu as well as an eight pack of beer for when the Evans Twins threw a party, they threw a PARTY, and of course their parents would never even miss it.

So now here he was with an hour to spare hurling clothes left, right and centre.

"Where is that fucking shirt?" Ryan swore out loud, something he hardly ever did.

"RYAN!" Sharpay appeared at his bed room door wrapped in a pink bath towel, "was that a use of profanity!" she asked, her face was trying to remain serious despite the urge to laugh. It was funny seeing her brother so worked up.

"Use of a what?" Ryan looked at his sister, wondering what the hell she was going on about.

"It means a swear word stupid!" she said rolling her eyes

"Oh, right, then yes, yes it was." He said trying to look ashamed, they both caught each others eye and laughed. Then he went serious.

"Go away Shar! I'm trying to get ready, I haven't even showered yet; I unlike you continued working whilst you went for a bath!"

"Ok ok! By the way if your looking for your Versace shirt, you should check the dryer" she said about to leave.

"Seriously, do you have like a fifth sense or something?" Ryan asked shocked that his sister once again new what he was after. Sharpay just looked at him rolled her eyes again and headed for her room calling that she didn't want to be disturbed as she was getting ready.  
Ryan looked up at his clock, _"Fifty minutes till the party starts, fifty minutes to get ready and gulp fifty minutes till Troy Bolton is in my house!"_ Ryan sighed dreamily, then remembering the time rushed downstairs to the dryer.

…HSM…

Troy's car pulled up into Evan's driveway and he and Gabbi immediately spotted Sharpay's bright pink car. It was just after five and he could see Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Jason's cars already on the drive, however there were several cars they didn't recognise "Hmmm must be more guests?" He parked up and it suddenly hit him, he was at the Evans House!! He froze. Gabbi turned to him and put her hand on his arm.

"You're going to be fine, I promise" she smiled reassuringly

"I know, you're here to protect me" he laughed

"Seriously Troy your meant to be the big, macho jock, if anything you should be protecting me!!" She laughed playfully hitting Troy's arm. He laughed again and opened his door. Gabbi joined him.

"WOW" they both said looking up at the Evans Mansion.

They had both been before during rehearsals for "Twinkle Town" but they were still gob smacked when they arrived. The large white stone stately mansion towered above them complete with marble pillars, topiaries, and large gleaming windows, the Evans were the one of the wealthiest families in Albuquerque and their house reflected it. A faint music could be heard coming from out back. They removed their stuff from the car and went round the side of the house through an arch in the hedge. The music got louder and louder as they neared the back yard.

They gasped again, "H-o-ly shit" Troy exclaimed in

The main recreational lawn, for the Evans owned approximately an acre of land, was full of tents, packed tight and all focused towards a large flight of steps which led to the mansion and a terrace balcony upon which the large BBQ cooker was sizzling away.

"Looks like Sharpay found a helper" giggled Gabriella as she pointed to the cook. It was Zeke.

Troy laughed, Zeke had been besotted with Sharpay for ages and they were unofficially dating, so Zeke keeps saying. Either way she had him wrapped round her little finger.

The basket ball player looked at his surroundings, behind the tents a glistening blue pool shone in the afternoon light, beyond that he could see a tennis court and beyond that was a well tended beautiful garden. There was also a lot more people than he remembered when being invited at the Friday lunch time. Amongst the faces he could see Martha, Alan, Cyndra, Susan and various other students from East High, there was about 20 people there. He spotted Chad; well he spotted his hair, sitting on the steps with Jason munching a burger, there was Sharpay, looking stunning in white skinny jeans, gold heels and white and gold fitted blouse, flirting with Zeke. Taylor was chatting animatedly with Kelsi and some girls Troy and Gabbi didn't know the names of. Where was Ryan?

Chad spotted his two friends both standing dumb stuck and waved.

"Hey Guys!" he called

"Hey!" Troy called back

Both he and Gabbi dumped their stuff in a heap near the tents and headed over to join their friends. After the greetings, the high fives and the hugs Chad asked if they wanted burgers to which the answer was yes, if Zeke was as skilled a BBQs as he was at baking then the burgers must be good. Chad said they were "like a section of heaven between two pieces of bread" and jogged up the steps to fetch his friends the food.

Ryan came down the stairs into the hall way, he had only just finished getting ready and was annoyed that he had missed the arrival of his guests. The Drama King went over to the large hallway mirror; he was wearing a fitted white shirt with a delicate blue flower print, the sleeves carefully rolled up, tight grey-black jeans and a greyish black flat cap with a blue band round the brim. He made one final adjustment to his hat before going out through the large French windows and onto the terrace.

His garden looked like the setting of some music festival, what with the tents and the people. Sharpay had decided to invite a few more people from the year, mostly drama people but with a few cheer leaders and others, just to make sure the party was in her words "fabulous!" He spotted his twin and was about to go over when he saw how engrossed she was talking to Zeke, just then Chad dashed past him and waved a quick greeting as headed over to the delicious aroma of Zeke's cooking. Ryan wandered over to the edge of the terrace and looked down into his garden, smiling at how well things were going when his eyes roamed over to a figure at the base of the steps. _"Mmmm yummy" _the blonde thought as his eyes rested on the guy's firm pert butt, shown off perfectly in a pair of snug faded blue jeans. Ryan was just thinking devilish thoughts when the figure turned and Ryan saw who it was…

"Troy!"

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed. For those people who are wanting some tryan action, I asure You it will be coming, I just wanted to set the scene and get everyone to the Evans Mansion, also I don't wanna rush things and have them doin the good stuff before they even get to know they like each other, I hope people can see were I'm coming from. Anyway now Troy is there next chapter will see things heating up - I promise ;-P! Thanks again to every one for sticking with me, I shall aim for Chapter 4 asap.  
****Tootles x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi to every one, this is chapter 4 it would have been up sooner had it not been for the fact that i had important uni stuff to deal with (i.e accomodation) and strangley fitting a family BBQ to attend (dissapointingly there was no Troy's or Ryans there). still here it is, i had fun writting this chapter so i hope it doesnt dissapoint. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, it is really appricated and really helps me to write faster. Enjoy :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Troy!"

The word escaped Ryan's lips before he could stop himself and he stood frozen to the spot.

Troy turned upon hearing his name called and looked up the flight of steps and found Ryan standing at the top with a dopey grin on his face. Troy smiled nervously and swallowed, _"God he looks good!"_ the golden boy thought,_ "the way that shirt clings to him…"_ Now it was Troy thinking the devilish thoughts.

"Hey Ryan" he finally answered.

Ryan's legs much to his surprise suddenly seemed to have found a life of their own and were propelling him down the steps to Troy's side. Gabbi, who had been talking to Taylor, Kelsi and Jason looked round and saw Ryan approaching Troy, who turned to her with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Girls, would you mind helping me put my tent up? Jason you're a big strong guy you would mind helping some damsels in distress would you, Thanks" she looked back at Troy and gave him a wink, he would thank her later she was sure and she and the others headed off to put the tent up.

"Great party" Troy said feebly thinking of something to say as the blonde boy reached his side.

"Thanks. I'm glad you could make it" Ryan answered truthfully and smiled

There was a moment's awkward silence which was broken by Chad returning with three big burgers wrapped in napkins.

"Hey Ryan" Chad greeted "Here you go dude, enjoy" Chad smiled his toothy grin as he handed a burger over to Troy.

"Thanks man" Troy answered and took a bite. Chad was right; it was like a section of heaven.

"Where's Gabbi? I got her burger here" Chad asked

"Oh she's putting up the tent over there" pointed Troy

"Ok, catch ya laters dudes" and he went over to join the others

Troy and Ryan stood looking at each other for a moment, stormy blue grey and piercing ice blue eyes met and locked onto each for a brief electric moment before they both looked away blushing.

"Would you um, like a drink?" Ryan asked looking at his feet and shifting nervously.

"That would be great, what you got?" Troy asked

"Loads come see!" Ryan said excitedly, his face lighting up as he raised his head. Something made him reach out and grab Troy's hand and meeting no resistance, the Drama King smiled and led the B'ball Star up the steps two at a time, hands entwined together.

Gabbi stood watching the whole exchange and smiled, _"If they don't get it on tonight"_ she thought _"then I'm not worthy of genius status"_ and she went back to erecting her tent with a grin on her face.

…HSM…

The party had been in full swing for over three hours, drink was flowing, music was playing and the last burgers and hot dogs were being served. People were dancing on the terrace and on the lawn. The out door lights had come on illuminating the grounds and creating shadowed places which several people had already began taking advantage of, namely Chad and Taylor, the pair had been going strong since the musical and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other. Kelsi and Jason were having a boogie on the patio, they to had been going since the musical, though slower and more cautiously, they were such a sweet couple like little kids. Gabbi and Sharpay were sipping Malibu concoctions of Sharpay's invention and were chatting to Zeke who was enjoying the attention.

Troy and Ryan were seated on a bench in a corner of the terrace drinking JD and coke, the sky over head had warm peachy orange glow as sun slipped below the horizon. Both boys had barely left each others side since Troy had arrived. Ryan was really happy, they had been chatting for the last few hours about anything and everything and he was finding they had a lot more in common than either had actually realised. They liked the same films, similar food, they both disliked spiders they even liked similar music which shocked Troy as he expected the Drama King to like only show tunes.

"Hahaha I guess there is more to me than meets the eye huh" Ryan had laughed

"I guess so" Troy had said realising there was whole another side to the guy he fancied, and this only made him like him even more.

Troy had gone from being totally nervous to totally relaxed, partly down to drink, they had both had a few, but mostly because Ryan was such easy company.

"_Could this guy get any cuter?" _he thought as he laughed at Ryan's story about Sharpay at kindergarten, Troy loved the way that Ryan talked faster and faster when he got exited and made dramatic gestures to emphasise a point, he had just done a hilarious impression of his twin throwing a tantrum when a voice interrupted them.

"You guys aren't talking bout lil' old me now are you?" Sharpay asked her eye brow raised and half smile playing on her glossed lips.

"Now what would make you think that?" Ryan asked his face a picture of perfect sweetness, except his cool blue eyes which danced mischievously.

"Ry, if you're not careful I shall have to tell Troy about the time I found you playing with my dolls when you were little. Oops wait…I just did!" she chuckled as Ryan turned a brilliant shade of crimson. _"Why does she have to choose this time of all times to embarrass me?"_

Troy looked up at Sharpay, "Hey! Barbie was my best friend to!"

Sharpay looked at him in disbelief and shook her head _"Did Troy just defend my brother?"_

"What ever, look I came over to ask if either of you wanted the last hot dog?" she said

"Ooh me!" Troy said

She handed Troy the hot dog in a bun, patted her brother affectionately on the head, she loved him really, blew a kiss said "tootles" with a little wave and sashayed back over to join Zeke who had finally put down the BBQ tongs.

"Thanks" Ryan smiled at Troy

"What for?" Troy asked looking puzzled

"Not laughing" the blonde answered

"No problameo" Troy smiled "any way that doll meant everything to me"

"Sure" Ryan laughed and Troy smiled.

Ryan picked his glass up from beside him to take a sip, his eyes flicked over to Troy who had begun eating the hot dog. Ryan watched as he took the sausage between his soft lips, ketchup oozing out the sides, his mouth closing slowly, sensually, _"Christ" _Ryan thought _"the guy even eats sexily"_ and suddenly started choking as a thought entered his mind.

"Oh my god, Ryan!" Troy exclaimed patting him on the back, "are you ok?"

"Fine" Ryan wheezed "drink went down the wrong way, that's all"

He put his glass down, looked up and smiled at Troy, then started to laugh.

"What's so funny" Troy asked

"You have ketchup round you mouth, a ketchup tash!!" Ryan giggled

Troy reached up and wiped at his mouth.

"Gone?" Troy said looking a Ryan

"Nope you still have a bit right about…" the blonde boy leaned over to Troy and placed his finger gently on his upper lip "here".

Ryan's eyes looked up and found Troy's looking directly into them, for a brief moment neither of them moved, and then Ryan began to ever so lightly run his finger over Troy's upper lip, removing the small red splash of ketchup. The light touch of Ryan's finger against Troy's skin felt like softest of silk and the effect it was having upon his body caused shivers shot up the length of his spine.

"There" Ryan all but whispered "got it"

"Thanks" Troy breathed

Ryan smiled as he with drew his touch. He looked at the darker haired boy sitting beside him whose eyes looked into his with a mix of questioning and something the blonde couldn't read. The Drama King's eyes flicked briefly up at the up the sky, the first stars of the evening twinkled high over head, he looked back at Troy _"he just looks so cute" _Ryan thought and before he new what he was doing, his inhibitions loosened by the drink, he leaned forward and placed a small but sweet kiss upon Troy's lips, before pulling slowly away.

Troy was stunned and sat motionless, eyes wide, his breath caught in his throat.

"_Shit! What have I just done?!" _Ryan thought totally miss reading Troy's silence and frozen demeanour. He stumbled up from the bench mumbling something about drink and ran off along the terrace.

Troy snapped out of his trance. _"Ryan kissed me!" _he put his hand up to lips; the spirit of the kiss still lingered faintly. _"Ryan just kissed me and I reacted like a total fucking coward!" _he realised jumping up from the bench.

"Ryan, wait!" he called running off in search of him.

Chad emerged from behind the hedge were he had been with Taylor.

"Did I just see…?" he said turning to Taylor a shocked and puzzled expression on his faced

"Yeah, yeah you did" she replied

"Oh, right" he said realisation dawning on him

"Looks like we gotta do some damage control" Taylor said looking at her boy friend

"No, I need to" the jock said decisively heading off after Troy

…HSM…

Ryan ran off through the groups of people, down the steps, through the maze of tents, into the darkening garden. He just wanted the ground to swallow him whole, his cheeks were burning. He finally sat hidden behind a large statue in a dark corner of the garden. He felt so stupid.

"_Of course Troy isn't gay, and now he probably isn't even my friend, I mean sure I like him but I would rather have a friend than nothing"_ Ryan smacked his palm against his head _"and now he probably isn't even that! And we were getting along so well! I thought he was…I don't even know what I thought" _Tears began pricking the sides of his blue eyes.

"Ryan, you there?"

Ryan looked up; it was Gabriella walking towards him.

"I saw you running off, are you alright?" the girl asked concern shown on her features

"No, I just made a total idiot of myself"

She came and sat beside him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm not sure you're the one I should talk to" the blonde said and looked at the ground

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Well it's to do with Troy…" Ryan began.

"I see" said the brunette and leaned in closer.

…HSM…

Troy was searching the terrace, "have you seen Ryan?" he was asking the guests. No one had. Troy was getting desperate. He had to explain the situation but now he thinks he might have blown it. Ryan had vanished for nearly an hour. He went over to Sharpay feeling a little afraid

"Sharpay, um have you seen Ryan any where?" he asked nervously

"Nope, last time I saw him he was with you. Why? What's happened?" the blonde girl questioned, a suspicious look in here eyes.

"Oh nothing, erm if you see him can you tell him I want to talk to him?"

"Ok, I will do Troy" she agreed, still looking highly suspicious.

"Thanks" Troy turned to continue with his search when Chad came up to him.

"Hey dude…" Chad said

"Have you seen Ryan?" Troy cut in

"No, but can I talk to you its kinda urgent" Chad asked his friend

"Ok, what about?"

"Right, I dunno how to say this, but…ok, here goes I saw you with Ryan" Chad said with difficulty

"Oh, I see, I can explain…" Troy began

"There's no need, its ok" Chad smiled "all I need to know is do you like him?"

"…yes, Yes I do" Troy said slightly in shock at Chad's reaction

"Then go find him dude!" the jock beamed his toothy grin and slapped his hand on Troy's back.

Troy didn't need telling twice he turned and headed into the crowd of people dancing, he spotted Taylor.

"Taylor have you seen Ryan? Its important that I tell him something" Troy said anxiously.

"Tell me what Troy?"

Troy looked around and found Ryan coming up the steps from the garden, Gabriella following him behind looking at Troy meaningfully.

"Ryan" Troy said approaching him, "I wanted to say…"

"It's ok Troy, I understand" Ryan said interjecting, his eyes were slightly red, he had obviously been crying "it was silly of me, I'm sorry I…"

Ryan never finished that sentence, for Troy reached forward slipped his arm round Ryan's waist pulling him into his chest and his lips clashing softly into his. He released Ryan slowly and looked at him; his eyes wide and mouth open, it was now the blonde who was struck dumb, which was good for Troy as it gave him the chance he needed.

"I probably should have told you sooner Ryan. I like you, a lot. I have done for a long time, since the musical in fact. I just never found the confidence to say all that I needed to say until I thought I had lost you as a friend. I was a coward over on the terrace. I guess I was still afraid of what people might say. I guess I was wrong."

Troy said looking round at the guests who had all stopped what they where doing and were staring in gob smacked amazement at the two boys. Chad and Taylor were smiling and nodding their agreement, Kelsi and Jason also smiled their approval. It was the ever so tipsy Sharpay who broke the silence.

"I knew it! I knew it! That's why Troy didn't fall for me, hic!" She slumped onto Zeke, "Go Ryan! Woo!! What did I tell you huh!" She cheered in a slurred voice.

Troy turned back to Ryan, who was still stunned, "So what do you say we go back and try that kiss again, and this time, I won't freeze up?"

"But people are staring" Ryan said, suddenly shy of the attention upon him.

"Let them, I have nothing to be ashamed of"

Ryan smiled and leaned in still slightly apprehensive, his lips met Troy's and this time Troy didn't freeze but deepened the kiss, his tongue tracing Ryan's delicate lips begging for entrance which Ryan accepted capturing Troy's bottom lip, he tasted like strawberries soaked in the sweetest sin.

It was Gabriella who started the applause smiling happily, her talk had worked. Slowly the guests caught on and began clapping getting louder, then cheering, then whistling at the still embraced couple. Chad having felt the kissing fest had gone on long enough called out

"Enough with the P.D.O.A guys, we gotta a partay to get on with" he laughed

The boys broke apart, still holding hands, Ryan's cheeks flushed, Troy grinning sheepishly. The crowed laughed, "Someone get these guys a drink" Zeke said, "drinks all round!"

The crowed cheered and began to dance as Sharpay cranked up the volume on the sound system. Troy and Ryan smiled at each other and went to join in the party, for the night was still young and they knew that this night was only going to get better.

* * *

**Hope that pleased people, next chapter up soon though it make take some time as i have a busy week ahead. Next chapter will see the party continue into the night and things heat up between troy and ryan also you will find out gabbi's convo with ryan. Please review as always they are greatfully recieved. message me with any suggestions or questions what ever. Thanks Tootles :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I have taken awhile to up date, like I said I have had a really busy week. I also had a slight case of writters bloc much to my annoyance. So here it is chapter 5, its shorter than the last chapter but I hope it still pleases, I had fun with this chapter. Once again I want to say a massive thank you to eveyone who is reviewing and offering suggestions :-)  
Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or any of its characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Some one get these guys a drink," Zeke said "drinks all round!" Some guests had brought more alcohol with them, and the twins had provided enough mixers to keep everybody in the party mood.

The guests had crowded round Troy and Ryan giving messages of support, a couple of cheerleaders after realising their dreams of being with Troy were shattered, were cooing over how cute the boys were together and how brave Troy was to come out like that in front of his peers. A few of the guys has looked a tad uneasy; after all here was their B'ball Legend standing holding hands with a guy, it's not that they had a problem, they were just very shocked as it wasn't obvious as in the case of Ryan, but they dealt with it.

Sharpay was over the moon, and in her excitement the Drama Queen had kissed Zeke full on the mouth. He had been grinning inanely ever since. After all the diva thought if she couldn't have Troy, at least the other Evans can and she'd been busy boasting that her brother was with the "Star Player" to anyone that would listen.

After the initial fuss and crowding, Ryan and Troy finally found a moment to talk alone. They leaned up against the terrace railing looking over the gardens.

"Soo…" Troy said

"Mmmm?" Ryan replied turning to look at Troy.

"Umm…does this make us official? I mean I never actually asked you, I just hoped…"

Ryan leaned in a kissed Troy softly on the lips.

"Was that the answer you hope for?" the blonde said pulling gently away.

"I don't know? Was that a yes?" the jock said slightly puzzled

"Haha yes it's a yes!" Ryan laughed and leaned into Troy who wrapped his arm round him protectively.

"Good" the jock smiled and lent down and kissed Ryan on the forehead.

Ryan mumbled contentedly and snuggled into Troy's embrace.

A thought entered Troy's head.

"Ryan, when you came up the steps, Gabbi was behind you. Had you been talking?" Troy asked

"Yeah, she was really nice" Ryan said not wanting to loose the moment

"What she have to say?" the jock pushed further

"Why does it matter now?" Ryan queried pouting a little

"I just wondered" Troy spoke in a sweet voice hugging Ryan tighter

"Well…I told her bout my feelings for you" the blonde boy said

"Aww you have feelings for me!" the jock gushed

"Yes of course stupid!" Ryan said get all embarrassed and defensive, Troy pretended to look hurt, Ryan giggled and kissed him on the nose.

"What else did you say?" Troy said nestling his head on Ryan's shoulder

"I said that I thought I made a fool of myself and that I had lost you as a friend and explained what happened" Ryan said linking fingers with Troy.

"Yes…" Troy said

"And she said that I wasn't to worry as you were such a great guy…"

"And that I'm sure you would be fine with it"

The boys turned and found Gabbi walking towards them with a massive grin on her face.

"And that Ryan should go right back up and speak to you face to face" she finished off.

She went up to them and gave them an affectionate hug.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" she turned to Troy "finally you did something about it!" she said playfully nudging him. He laughed and looked at the ground shifting his feet.

"Wait you new?" Ryan looked at Gabbi "Why didn't you say anything?" the Drama King asked looking shocked.

"Cause then I would be doing Troy's work for him!" Gabbi explained "and that would be cheating. Troy had to find the courage himself, and if he didn't say something when you went to apologise then you were better off not knowing until he told you in person, all I could do was give you the strength to go and see him and hope he did the right thing, which, thankfully, he did!"

Sometimes the pretty Einsteinette really was just too smart for her own good. Ryan stood looking totally bewildered, Troy was beaming at how he did the "right thing" and Gabbi just stood smiling modestly at her own genius before both boys turned and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks Gabriella", Troy whispered in her ear "thanks for everything". Gabbi grinned and blushed.

"Fancy a drink?" Ryan asked letting go.

"Do I ever!" Gabbi exclaimed "being cupid is hard work! Seriously what is it with guys and admitting their feelings?"

The boys laughed and went to get her the strongest drink on offer.

…HSM…

It was properly dark now, the sky over head was inky black and the stars shone brightly over head. The party was going fantastically well and most where more than a little merry. Kelsi and Jason had moved on from hand holding and little kisses when no one was looking, to having a full blown make out session on the lawn. Sharpay in her drunken state had removed her high heels and was tottering about on the terrace, supported by a still grinning Zeke, singing at the top of her lungs to the music blasting from the sound system. Even when drunk she sounded better than most. Chad and Taylor had vanished off into Chad's tent. They probably wouldn't be emerging any time soon.

Troy and Ryan were standing chatting to Martha Cox about hip hop dancing, well Ryan was and Troy was standing with his arm round the Drama Kings waist. A sultry, sexy beat began to play from the speakers, as soon as the song started Ryan's eyes lit up.

"Oh my god! PCD, Buttonz! Troy it's my favourite song!" the Drama King all but squealed "let's go dance!"

Troy protested saying he couldn't but Ryan looked at him with his large pools of blue "Pleeease Troy" the boy begged with softly pouting lips "I have always wanted to dance beneath the stars and these ones aren't artificial!!"

Troy gave in.

Ryan grabbed him by the hand and led him over to a clearing as several other people including Sharpay, Zeke and Gabriella were already on the improvised dance floor. Troy watched bopping slightly as Ryan began to strut his stuff, hips swaying and gyrating to the rhythm of the song, he really was an amazing dancer. Troy was transfixed yet again on Ryan's perfect little butt. Ryan looked at him and smiled sexily as the suggestive lyrics sang.

"You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know"

Ryan danced his way closer to Troy smiling seductively

"Come on Troy, loosen up and dance" the blonde went right up close to Troy and slipped his arms round his neck. Troy gulped at the mischievous look in Ryan's eyes.

"I c c can't dance" the taller boy stammered

"Just follow me then" Ryan said pulling him closer and placing his hands on his hips. The blonde then began to dance, guiding Troy with his hands to the beat. After a few seconds Troy began to get the hang of the rhythm and, feeling more confidant, slipped his arm around Ryan and began to follow his hips with his.

"I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby  
But you keep fronting  
Saying what you going do to me  
But I ain't seen nothing"

The terrace was thumping. Sharpay was dancing sexily with Gabriella (who had made up for the drinking she had missed out on) much to the delight of Zeke. Martha was hip popping with Alan, and Troy was finding he had an ever growing problem that was being provoked by a certain boy grinding his hips it to his pelvis. He bit his lip to stop himself moaning out loud. Ryan turned so his back was against Troy's chest and snaked his hips into him. Ryan smiled as he discovered the reaction he was getting from Troy.

"It's nice to see you too" the blonde said breathed

"You noticed then?" Troy all but groaned

"You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do?"

The boy's were giving it their all, their bodies twisting as if they where one entity. Troy had found that he could actually dance, if you could call what he and Ryan where doing dancing. Ryan leaned into Troy and began kissing his collar bone and up his neck, Troy gasped at this, which made Ryan do it more.

"Uh Ryan…" Troy moaned

"What…is… it Troy?" he said between kisses

Troy slid his hand up the back of Ryan's shirt and felt the boy shiver at his touch.

"Do you have a tent?" the basket ball star whispered into his ear and hands rubbing his soft skin.

"What kind of question is that?" the Drama King asked slightly put out "Of course I have a tent!"

"Good" Troy said cupping Ryan's butt with his hands and leaned in so only he could hear, "Cause I don't!"

Ryan pulled away and looked at Troy, and saw his eyes gleaming seductively.

"Oh!" Ryan said slightly shocked, and then realisation dawned on him. He smiled "I see"

Troy grinned "Well?"

Ryan leaned in kissed him, then said in his ear "follow me!" He grabbed Troy by the hand and began to lead him down the steps. He suddenly became aware of lots of pairs of eyes on them.

"People are talking!" he said out the corner of his mouth

"Then lets give them something to talk about" Troy answered smiling cheekily

Ryan laughed and led Troy over towards his tent.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed, I dnt kno quite were to go next chapter which is going to be Troy and Ryan in the tent and stuff is going to happen but should they go all the way, or do they just fool around, or something else? Let me know what you think. Please continue to review, it really helps inspire me :-)! I shall try to up date asap! Tootles x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I have taken so long to update, i have had a really busy week. As promised this Chapter contains TRYAN action:-)! Thanks to everyone who offered advice and suggestions, they were really helpfull. Writting a sex scene is harder than I Thought lol! So yeah Hope it doesn't disapoint! Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ryan and Troy snaked their way through the maze of tents laughing like naughty children. As they past Gabbi's tent, Ryan grabbed Troy's sleeping bag and stuff. Ryan's tent was set slightly away from the others, it was a large two man tent with an attached porch piece and it was in a shade of red with bold black and white stripes. Just across from that Troy saw what he presumed to be Sharpay's tent as it was pink with large white spots.

"_Only the Evans could get fashionable tents" _Troy laughed in his head.

Ryan bent down and unzipped his porch door and slipped in side summoning Troy to follow. Troy looked around briefly before crouching down and going into the tent, zipping it up behind him. Inside the tent he found Ryan had unzipped the sleeping compartment and had slipped in and was lounging back on his sleeping bag with Troy's unrolled next to him.

"Haha, were people still looking at as?" Ryan asked giggling

"Yeah, they were" Troy laughed, sitting in the porch section and removing his shoes placing them next to Ryan's "too bad nothing is gonna happen though!" He swiftly zipped up the door with a laugh, separating the two compartments.

"Hey!" Ryan protested, "You tease!"

Ryan grabbed a zip and pulled only to discover he was still separated from Troy, he had undone the wrong zip and hadn't unzipped the fly mesh. He huffed and gazing up found he was only inches away from Troy's face. They looked at each other through the mesh. Ryan put his hands up against it and pressed lightly. Troy did the same placing his palms against the blondes. Troy put his nose right up against the mesh and nudged it playfully. Ryan giggled and leaned forward and rubbed his nose gently against Troy's and kissed him through the mesh. Troy could feel the pressure of Ryan's lips, but the mesh had blocked out the taste and fire. He kissed again, harder and laughed as the mesh forced them apart.

The fact that they could see each other and not get to each other was too much for Troy.

"I've gotta be in there with you" he breathed and began to hastily unzip the remaining barrier. In an instant Troy was through and fell on to Ryan, pinning him to the floor and showering him with kisses.

Ryan chuckled "I need…to zip up…the door…we…don't…want to be…disturbed" he said between his kisses. Ryan pried Troy off him, with much reluctance and zipped up the door, which took longer than normal as Troy was nipping softly at his neck, his arms round his waist.

"There, safe and sound" Ryan said turning back to Troy

Troy raised an eyebrow and smiled seductively "Maybe not as safe as you think"

Troy suddenly fell back onto the sleeping bags pulling Ryan down on top of him. The blonde smiled, he felt safe with the basket ball stars strong arms round him, his touch on the small of his back, his lips against his. It just felt right. Ryan looked into Troy's eyes and ran his fingers through his tousled hair, and pulled him in for a kiss. Months of built up longing went into that kiss. It was hot and heavy, yet soft and gentle and totally amazing. Troy run his hands up Ryan's back and unexpectedly rolled them both over so he was now on top, with the drama boy on his back beneath him.

"Gotcha! I told you you weren't as safe as you think" Troy said grinning cheekily before continuing the kissing session.

Ryan squirmed excitedly and he could feel Troy's hard length pressing up against his thigh. Ryan's hands went down Troy's back and up on to his butt and squeezed. Troy mumbled something barely legible in approval, which Ryan took as the signal to continue, which he did with pleasure.

Outside the tent the music could still be heard playing and people talking. Inside Troy was more than happy that he was with Ryan afters ages of yearning and secret desires. He was even more pleased to be in the position he was currently in, Ryan's hands resting upon his buttocks, his lips kissing his collar bone. Troy sat up and looked down his boyfriend beneath him, his hat was discarded in a tent corner, his blonde hair having a slight wind swept look and his ice blue eyes were flashing wildly.

"That shirt looks great on you by the way" Troy smiled "I…"

"I know" Ryan interrupted suddenly exited "its Versace, I got it…"

Troy placed his finger on Ryan's lips and chuckled at his love for clothes

"I wonder if that shirt looks as good off as it does on" Troy finished with a cheeky grin.

Ryan opened his mouth to protest, realised what Troy was implying and relaxed, smiling at his own stupidity.

Troy's fingers began to undo the small, light blue buttons. He worked slowly, each loosened button exposing more of the blonde's pale chest. He could feel Ryan's obvious arousal beneath him and smiled to himself. As the last button was undone Troy opened up the shirt up, tossing it behind him and looked for the first time at Ryan's body. He was slim but not skinny, muscled but not ripped, having slight definition in his abs, an obvious dancer's build. Troy liked it.

Ryan reached up and assisted Troy in the removal of his polo neck. As it was slipped up and over his head, Ryan drank in Troy's body with greedy blue eyes. The years of basket ball practice had given Troy a fine washboard stomach, strong arms and shoulders all perfectly set off by a golden tan, a perfect athletic design. Ryan could not believe how lucky he was. He watched as his boyfriend threw his shirt to one side, and then grinned as he lay back on top of him as he was caught up in another kiss. Ryan dug his fingers into Troy's back, feeling the soft skin and hard muscle under his touch quiver with anticipation.

They both stopped for a moment and gazed at each other, breathing heavily. Then slowly, cautiously Troy began to run his hands up the inside of Ryan's thigh, never once removing his eyes from the blonde's, up over the prominent bulge and rested them on the waist line of Ryan's pants. He leaned in and whispered into Ryan's ear,

"Have you done anything like this before?"

"N-no" Ryan said nervously "Have you?"

"Nope, nothing like this" Troy replied, loosening one button of Ryan's fly

"Nothing?" Ryan said almost gasping at Troy's actions "what about with Gabbi?"

"Nope" the jock confessed looking slightly nervous. He undid another fly button. Ryan was relieved as he was slightly worried Troy might be expecting things, but this was a new adventure for both of them, which made it that bit more special.

"That's cool" Ryan smiled, "we can both learn together"

"And I'm more than enjoying it!" Troy grinned, another fly undone.

Ryan shivered excitedly as Troy unfastened the last fly button, and began to work Ryan's pants down, slowly revealing his tight white Calvin Klein briefs. Troy was undoing his own fly, fumbling with the fastening. Ryan playfully tugged on Troy's jeans, yanking them down to beneath Troy's butt. Troy was wearing tight black boxers with a faint pattern in a different shade of black. Both boys slipped off their pants, leaving them discarded in a corner of the tent. Now only in their briefs, they sat looking at each other, eyes roaming over each others bodies, both craving for attention.

Ryan slid on top of Troy who was lying back on his sleeping bag, the feel of his skin, the scent of his cologne filling his mind. Their lips met and kissed softly, their hands interlocking and clenching. Ryan's kisses moved down Troy's neck, down his collar bone, his hand reaching down to the bulge in Troy's boxers.

Troy took a sharp intake of breath as Ryan's skilled fingers caressed him through his boxers. He could feel the blonde's soft lips kissing down his chest, stopping at his nipples as a kitten like tongue skimmed over them.

"Uh Ry…mmm" the handsome jock moaned.

The drama boy's eyes flicked up briefly, a playful smirk on his lips which had flushed a deep pink, before he continued to kiss down Troy's defined abs. He stopped at the waistband of Troy's boxers. He took a deep breath as the realisation of what he was going to do dawned on him, and then slowly rolled back Troy's boxers. Wow.

The jock groaned as Ryan's hand glided over his arousal with slow strokes. He looked down at his boyfriend, who was focused on the job in hand. He lay back propped up on his elbows.

"Mmm that feels sooo good!" Troy said breathily.

Ryan smiled and quickened his strokes, causing the golden boy to squirm. Ryan's ice blue eyes caught Troy's for a brief moment and gleamed sexily. Then he carefully took Troy in his mouth.

"Oh fuck! Ry, uuh!" Troy exclaimed his elbows giving way, he feel back onto his sleeping, his hands gripping the fabric.

"Right there…oh" Troy gasped, his fingers running through Ryan's blonde hair. Ryan was growing in confidence and Troy was loving it. One of Ryan's hands was rubbing Troy's abs, circling his tummy button with his fingers, the other was assisting Ryan in his actions. Ryan's tongue finding all of the sensitive spots, as Troy gently thrust into his throat. It wasn't long before Troy's mind clouded, this was just too much to handle.

"Ugh…Ry…I'm gonna, aughh!" Troy bit his lip to stop himself yelling out louder as there was still a party outside.

Ryan felt Troy tense in his mouth, then wave after wave of hot liquid shoot down the back of his throat. Troy laid breathing heavily on the sleeping bag, his cheeks flushed and a huge grin on his face. Ryan sat up wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Well that was fun" he chuckled

"Yeah, it was" Troy said as he leaned forward and kissed Ryan on the cheek. Ryan reached for his shirt, when Troy's hand stopped him.

"Where are you going?" the jock laughed playfully pulling Ryan into his lap, "I'm not done with you yet" Troy he whispered in Ryan's ear, his hands squeezing his firm round ass.

Troy laid Ryan back onto his sleeping bag, his hands stroking up the paler boy's chest. They kissed, tongues massaging each other. Troy's hands moved round onto Ryan's back, down his spine and down the back of his Calvin Klein's, caressing his soft firm butt. Ryan raised his hips helping Troy as he pulled down his briefs, his member springing forth. Troy's eyes widened.

The Drama King laid back, Troy straddling his legs, and felt Troy's strong hand round his length begin to stroke. Ryan quivered with ecstasy; Troy was good with his hands. Troy was pleased to see the effect he was having upon his boyfriend, and smiled, his pace quickening. Ryan arched his backed and moaned.

"Oh…Troy, ahh" the blonde gasped

Troy slid his way back till he was lying next to Ryan, his hand still busy, he wet his lips.

"Holy Shit!" Ryan nearly yelled, but managed to suppress it to a gasp, as he felt Troy's warm mouth wrap around him, "Troy!"

Ryan's mind was racing as Troy's tongue went to work. Ryan moaned and he entwined his fingers in the jock shaggy mane of hair and gasped.

"Mmm, that's it…uh"

Ryan could feel his body tingling, a pressure building and heat rising inside him. He bucked and tensed

"TROY!" he gasped, "ugh!"

A few moments later Troy raised his head. Ryan had fallen back onto the ground sheet, his eyes had misted over and he was mumbling incoherently, a dopey smile on his face.

"Hey there" Troy said, giggling slightly. Ryan looked at him and smiled, he looked so cute Troy thought.

"We should clean ourselves up, there is still a party on, and people will be wondering where we have got to"

Ryan stirred and sat up and stretched.

"Mmm, that was good" he sighed happily. "I presume you will be staying in my tent tonight then?" the handsome blonde asked raising his eye brow.

"Of course" Troy grinned and kissed his boyfriend softly on the lips, "there is no place I would rather be."

"Good"

* * *

**Hehe! So there you go, the first slashy part :-)! I decided not to have them go all the way for the first time as it would 1, have left me with less to write about later and 2, I felt in a real life situation that you would wait a little bit first. Any way I hope that didn't disappoint, I didn't know how graphic to go so i hope i have the right level. So yeah, let me know what you think, it might be awhile before i get to update again, as Im in the process of moving to uni. but i have about 2 chapters to go then i shall see how i go from there. Tootles :-) x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here is the 7th chapter after months of not updating, for which my excuse is that I have been soooo busy with my first term at uni on my acting course, which is AMAZING btw. So I am very sorry and to make up for it this chapter is longer and has a suprise at the end ;-p! I wrote it whilst on my Christmas break so here it is and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

Troy and Ryan slowly emerged from Ryan's tent, both looked flushed and had cheeky grins etched across their faces. They straightened up their clothes and stealthily made their way back through the tents and up towards the terrace were the party was still going. It was fewer in number as some had gone home and others had taken advantage of the tents, but there were still a few people dancing whilst others where drinking and chatting in small clusters along the terrace. The boys made their way up the steps thinking they had gotten away with out being missed but a voice above them made them stop.

"And where have you two been?" asked Gabriella standing at the top of the steps, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Errrm…Ryan was just showing me his uh…erm tent?" said Troy unconvincingly.

"I'm sure he was!" the petite brunette laughed.

Troy realising how it sounded went red, "Gabbi! You know what I meant"

Ryan smiled, "So how has the party been with out us?"

"Awful, it just died with out you guys" Gabriella joked.

"Well we should go back up there and liven things up again" Ryan exclaimed. "Its only 12.30 after all" and he dashed up the steps grabbing Gabriella's hand, his other linked with Troy's.

The three friends went to get drinks, and were making their way across the terrace as Chad and Taylor came dashing up to them, hands linked.

"Hey, what's up with you guys?" Chad asked grinning at his best friend.

"We're good Thanks" Troy answered squeezing Ryan's hand.

"We noticed you two sneaking off earlier" Taylor said a cheeky gleam in her eyes, "I hope you both behaved yourselves?"

"What like you two have been?" Ryan interjected, "In which case we have" he laughed.

Chad and Taylor both blushed.

"Well um…yes…well" Chad stumbled embarrassed.

They others laughed.

"My feet are starting to ache in these shoes" said Gabbi "Can we sit?"

Chad poured both him and Taylor drinks and they went and sat along one of the terrace benches.

"So now you are both an item, does this mean we can double date?" asked Taylor.

"I guess it does" Troy smiled.

The five of them sat and chatted for awhile, Troy was saying how pleased he was that Chad was ok with Ryan and how he wanted to say sooner and all the events leading up to the big moment and Ryan sat looking like the cat that got the cream with a smile from ear to ear. It was then that Ryan noticed that someone was missing.

"Have you seen my sister?" Ryan asked turning to Taylor.

"Erm…I think she was with Zeke?" She answered.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go see if I can find her" Ryan said standing up "see you guys in bit." He leaned over and kissed Troy on the cheek then went off along the terrace in search of Sharpay. Troy watched him leave his eyes fixed on the blonde's pert butt and smiled, _"I'm so lucky"_, he thought.

…HSM…

"Shar?" Ryan called as he looked around the terrace. He couldn't see her so he decided to look in the kitchen. He went through the large French windows and into the hall. Inside the house it was quite and still, the party outside a distant murmur.

"Shar?" the blonde boy called again.

He wanted to talk to her about Troy and also see how she was as last time he saw her she was rather merry. He crossed the hall and went up to the kitchen door, it was shut but there was a noise coming from inside. Curious the drama king opened the door.

"Oh shit! Sharpay!" Ryan yelped jumping back covering his eyes. "Put it away!"

The sight that had greeted Ryan's eyes was his twin up on one of the kitchen work surfaces straddling Zeke, whose trousers were round his knees.

"Oh my God Ryan!" Sharpay squeaked pushing Zeke away from her and covering herself up with a tea towel. Zeke grabbed his trousers and with a sheepish smile dashed past Ryan, knocking a large bowl of fruit punch off the counter, luckily the bowl was plastic so it just bounced, but a large pool of red with chunks of fruit spilled onto the tiles.

"This is sooo embarrassing!" the diva moaned sliding off the work surface.

"You're telling me!" Ryan said not knowing whether he could look or not. When Sharpay said it was ok, he opened his eyes and went over to her side.

"So how are things with you and Troy?" She asked trying to regain her dignity. Ryan laughed.

"About as well as things are with you and Zeke, well almost" Ryan slipped.

"Oh…my…God! Ryan you didn't?" the blonde girl gasped eyes wide.

Ryan grinned.

"Ooh tell tell!" Sharpay begged.

"No! You're my sister and it would be weird, and beside it's private" Ryan stated.

"Pleeeease" the diva whined

"NO!" the drama king said folding his arms.

"Aww oh ok" she relented "but tell me one thing, was he…you know…big?"

Ryan smiled a naughty smile and shrugged, his eyes flicked innocently to the ceiling.

"Oooh I knew it" she grinned.

The diva turned to leave just as Troy entered the doorway.

"Hi big boy" She winked mischievously as she shimmied past him

"I came to look for you, Zeke said you where in the kitchen" the jock said "and what was that about?" He asked gesturing after Sharpay.

"Oh that, um nothing" the blonde smiled and crossed the kitchen to join his boyfriend, forgetting about the spilt punch

"Ryan look out!" Troy called, but it was too late, the drama boy's foot slipped in the sticky red liquid and very ungracefully Ryan toppled and fell covering himself in the stuff.

Troy dashed to his side and helped him up, "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Troy asked concerned.

"Nothing but my pride and…oh my, look at my shirt!" Ryan cried "It's ruined!"

Ryan's lovely shirt had a large, red stain over it, he could have cried.

Troy took hold of Ryan's hand, "come on, lets go get you cleaned up, I'm sure we can save your shirt." Troy led Ryan out into the hall and up the stairs, "look at you, you've got orange pieces in your hair, you're gonna need a shower."

…HSM...

Upstairs the boys went into Ryan's room. Troy looked at all the shelves covered in drama and dance awards and the rows and rows of hats. Ryan removed his punch covered hat and threw it in to the corner sulkily and looked very miserable.

"Hey hey hey babe" Troy said putting his hands on Ryan's shoulders "come on now, its not that bad, you're not hurt or anything and the shirt will wash."

"It's dry clean only" Ryan pouted moodily.

"I'm sure we can sort something out" Troy comforted, rubbing his shoulders.

"What do you suppose we do then?" the drama boy queried still looking sulky.

"Well first I think we should get you outta that shirt and into the shower" the jock suggested with a naughty glint in his eyes.

"That's a plan I like the sound of" the blonde boy smiled and slipped his arms around Troy's neck pulling him into a deep kiss. Troy began to unfasten the buttons on Ryan's shirt as Ryan led him still kissing towards his shower.

They stumbled toward the door, the kisses becoming increasingly passionate. Ryan fumbled with the door handle. It was hard to open as Troy had him pinned with his back against the door. It clicked and swung open sending the boys, still kissing, into Ryan's private shower room. Troy pushed Ryan up against the glass door of the shower, the cool glass a contrast to their burning skin, a kissed hungrily.

The last button on the shirt was undone and it was slipped off and flung into the corner as Ryan pulled off Troy's T-shirt and dropped it to the floor as they both kicked off their shoes and socks.

Troy's kisses moved down to Ryan's neck causing the blonde to moan and grind his hips into Troy's pelvis. Ryan's skin was sticky to the touch as Troy kissed him. It tasted sweet and fruity from the punch, Troy liked it.

"You…taste…delicious" he said between kisses.

"Mmmm, do I?" breathed Ryan.

"Uh huh" Troy answered his fingers starting on Ryan's fly as he kissed down his chest.

Ryan had to bite his lip to stop from crying out as Troy's soft pink tongue flicked against his left nipple which instantly responded, noticing this Troy began on the right one, his tongue tasting the sweetness on his pale skin.

"Oh Troy, that feels sooo good" Ryan sighed his body shivering with anticipation.

Ryan pulled Troy back up into a kiss, capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. He ran his fingers through the jock's shaggy hair, down his back and onto the firm curve of Troy's buttocks. He rested his hands there for a moment as Troy kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear. It was getting too much for Ryan and he moved his hands round to the front of Troy's pants feeling the hardness of his boyfriend's arousal.

The two boys eager fingers, swiftly undone their pants and they slid to the floor. Stepping out of them and kicking them to the side, Ryan slid open the shower door and pulled Troy in.

"Hehehe" the darker haired boy chuckled seductively "let's get you clean!"

Troy reached out and turned the silver shower tap. The cool water hit their skin and Ryan gasped.

"It's Coooold!!" he shivered.

But it soon warmed up, and it was then that Troy noticed something.

"Um Ryan" he said "erm, we are still in our boxers" he laughed.

Ryan looked down and it was true, in their haste to undress they had forgotten to remove their boxers, and as the water soaked them, Ryan's became very see through.

Ryan laughed at looked at up Troy who grinned at what he saw. The water glistened on his pale skin high lighting his dancer's muscles, his white briefs clung to his hardened length and his blonde hair was slick to his head, Ryan looked so hot and Troy wanted him. He picked up a bottle of vanilla body wash from the side and squirted it into his hands and drawing Ryan towards him began to rub it into his skin. Ryan closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Troy's touch. The jock's hands worked over Ryan's back, down his arms and chest tracing the definition of his muscles. Troy crouched down and starting at the dancer's ankles worked is way up his slender toned legs and stopped at the red waist band of his Calvin Kline's. Looking up at Ryan, he caught his piercing blue eyes for a moment and with a wink, he pulled the boxers down, freeing his stiffness. Troy's hand circled the solid shaft and stroked it back.

"Uh…Oh Troy!" The drama boy moaned and leaned back against the tiles to support himself.

Troy's hand, lubed from the body wash made Ryan groan with pleasure. He stroked a few more times before he took him into his mouth.

"God you good" the blonde exclaimed bucking his hips and gripping Troy's hair. Troy bopped his head up and down on Ryan's length, pleasuring himself as he did.

"Enough" Ryan said pulling Troy to his feet, "I am ready now"

"Are you sure?" Troy asked looking into his eyes.

"I want you" Ryan said "I need you to make love to me"

Troy smiled and kissed him, Ryan turned round and put his hands on the tiles as Troy slid off his boxers and positioned himself behind him.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked.

Ryan nodded and Troy gently thrust forward.

Ryan gasped as he felt Troy enter him. There was a brief moment of pain but he could bare it and took a breath. Troy waited for a moment before sliding in more. As Ryan adjusted to Troy's width, he felt more comfortable and backed further onto him. After a few tentative thrusts Troy soon picked up a steady rhythm.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked leaning forward and whispering in Ryan's ear.

"Amazing, you?" he breathed as he pushed his hips back.

"Same" Troy said rubbing Ryan's back affectionately with his hand

It wasn't long before the pleasure got too much for them. Troy gripped Ryan's shoulder and slipped one hand round Ryan's waist and took hold of his length.

"I'm close, I'm gonna…ugh Ryan!" Troy called out as he thrust deep into him.

Ryan felt Troy tense inside him and along with Troy's stoking felt the orgasm build inside him and it sent him over the edge.

"Troy!!" he gasped as tensed and came over the tiles.

They both stood for a frozen for a moment, breathing heavily before Troy withdrew, Ryan turned round and they embraced, the water washing away the evidence of their passions. Ryan looked up at Troy, his cheeks where tinged pink and he was smiling.

"I love you Troy" the blonde boy breathed removing a lock of hair from Troy's eyes gently with his fingers.

"I love you too Ryan" Troy smiled and leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips.

They stood for awhile in the flow of the water, holding each other, not talking, and just enjoyed being close, and the contact of skin on skin. Before Ryan turned the tap off and they both stepped out of the shower and wrapped fluffy white towels around their waists.

* * *

**Well I thort seeing as I hadn't updated in soo long I mite aswell put something interesting to end the chapter with hehehe. Hope you liked it, and also thank you all sooo much for all the reviews, the favorites and the subscriptions, and for sticking by me during my absense lol. I don't know when I will get to update again as I am back at uni now, tho the next chapter will be the last I think. Tootles :-) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I havent up dated in aaaaages and I am very very sorry, but I have been soooo busy with university and perfomances and exams that I havent had the time to write anything other than essays and logbooks. But I am on holidays now and have finaly finished this story, I feel that it has run its course and I can continue with it no longer. However I have several ideas for some one shot stories over my holidays which I intend to start soon after a well deserved break. You have all probably lost interest in this story now (I know I have), but I really hope to have more up soon. Any way, here it is the final chapter of my first fanfic, Beneath The Stars.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After drying themselves off after their little escapade in the shower, Ryan and Troy chose clean and comfortable outfits to wear from Ryan's vast wardrobe, apparently they had splashed more water around than they were aware of and Troy's clothes which ha

After drying themselves off after their little escapade in the shower, Ryan and Troy chose clean and comfortable outfits to wear from Ryan's vast wardrobe, apparently they had splashed more water around than they were aware of and Troy's clothes which had been left on the floor were soaked through.

"Here" Ryan said chucking Troy a tight grey t-shirt and pair of baggy navy sweat pants, "these should do, the party sounds likes its quietening down now so there no need to dress up again" he commented as he finished selecting a tight white t-shirt and grey sweat pants for himself.

"Thanks Ry" Troy smiled appreciatively as he put on the sweat pants.

"It's the least I could do for my wonderful boy friend" Ryan grinned pulling on his t-shirt. "Right lets go back to this party then shall we?"

Troy nodded and they both left the blonde boy's bedroom, Ryan grabbed a grey knitted beanie with a peak as he left.

Outside, the party had really quietened down as most people had retired into their tents. There was still music playing gently in the background although no one was dancing, a few people were sitting chatting quietly on the terrace. The two boys walked over to the disarray which was the bar table and poured themselves two large glasses of ice water and walked to the terrace wall and conveyed the garden as they sipped their drinks. They stood in silence for awhile enjoying the cool night air and the refreshing taste of water on their lips, thinking over the day's events. Things had moved at such a dramatic pace in one single night for the two boys and they were both rolling things over in their heads. After awhile Troy rested his drink on the wall and took a deep breath and turned to Ryan.

"Tonight has been amazing" he said smiling, Ryan nodded as he sipped his water. "I can't believe how quickly things have happened between us."

"I know" agreed Ryan "we have Gabriella to thank for that, she has been fantastic"

"Yeh I know she really has" Troy smiled "however there are some things I feel like I should discuss with you before we rush into things even more" Troy said apprehensively.

Ryan looked worried and shifted uneasily, "like what?" he asked.

"I love you and I have done for along time please don't doubt that" said Troy noticing the concern on his boyfriends face "however, I have never had a relationship this serious before, let alone with a guy and I have yet to come out to my parents" he said.

"I understand" the blonde responded, "I told my parents when I came out to Sharpay, they weren't too shocked to be honest" he chuckled "although I can understand your worries."

"Its not that I don't think they won't understand, I'm sure they will, I just don't want to give them more to deal with than necessary in one go." Troy continued "Things between us happened very quickly tonight, and I am not saying I didn't enjoy it because you know I did, I just feel that we should slow things down from now on in. Do you understand?" He looked into Ryan's eyes willing that he could see the love in them.

Ryan smiled, "I totally understand, I was thinking similar things myself."

"That is such a relief" Troy sighed "There was so much that I wanted to do with you to show that you mean so much to me. I had planned things in my head for months like going to the cinema, a trip to the zoo, buying you random gifts, going to dinner, introducing you to my parents, I just lacked the courage to tell you. I love you Ryan Evans and I promise that I will do things properly and I haven't even taken you on our first date yet."

The two boys looked in to each others eyes, neither could be any happier than they where at this moment in time, Ryan leaned in a planted a small chaste kiss on Troy's lips, "You are amazing" he whispered slipping his hand into Troy's "and it is my promise to you Troy Bolton beneath these stars, that I will and always will be yours. I will take things as slow as you like, just knowing that I have you in my life make me happier than I could imagine." They kissed again, but along deep kiss that said everything left to say before they parted and walked down the steps towards the tent hand in hand. It had been along day, both boys where exhausted and in need of sleep and rest. Tomorrow will be a new day and with it will come the adventures and trials that new love brings, but for now they both had each other and nothing else in the world mattered.

**THE END**

**There you have it, I hope I ended it well and tied up any loose ends, I know it a short chapter but I couldn't see that i could add anymore with out over complicating things. I had great fun writting this story and I want to thank everyone who has stuck by me and my inconsistancy it means alot. To everyone who has reviewed, favorited, alerted Thank you so much. To everyone which has read and not reviewed thanks for taking time and reading. I hope to have some more stories up in the not to distant future, I have more time now so I will hopefully put it to good use. Until next time tootles DramaKing :-) X**


End file.
